Unnamed Klingons (23rd century)
The following is a list of unnamed Klingons who lived during the 23rd century. Ambassador Audience Thousands of spectators stood present at the trial of James T. Kirk and Leonard McCoy, many held spears with lighted tips. Throughout the trial chanted "KIRK! KIRK! KIRK!", a couple even chuckled at McCoy's arthritis joke. ( ) Klingon trial spectators 1, 2293.jpg Klingon trial spectators 2, 2293.jpg Klingon trial spectators 3, 2293.jpg Klingon trial spectators 4, 2293.jpg Klingon trial spectators 5, 2293.jpg as well as one of the ceremonial staffs. |For this shoot, the films production designer, Herman Zimmerman, found that "Even though I still had the next largest stage on the lot at my disposal, it wasn't quite big enough to do the courtroom I'd originally intended, so we had to scale it down somewhat." Ironically, that ended up working to the film's advantage, for the production was limited to 65 Klingon extras, but had to make it look like there were 3,000. Zimmerman explained, "The smaller set actually helped me convey the sense of a much larger audience; though we only had three rows of Klingons, we implied that there were many tiers above that, each containing another 50 Klingons. We were also helped by a matte painting, a downshot of the entire courtroom that augmented our real set and which will convince the audience that all of those Klingons were really there." (Charting the Undiscovered Country: The Making of Trek VI, p. 86)|"The Klingons seen in the most distant reaches of the gallery, as glimpsed in the first establishing shot of the scene, were a miniature set filled with two hundred Worf dolls. These 1/72 scale Worfs moved back and forth through the used of cams attached to motors run by the motion control system. Small Christmas lights suggested the lighted spears. They filmed the miniature set on its side in a smoke-filled room to get a murky Klingon atmosphere. They crew added live action elements of Kirk and McCoy imprisoned in a pillar of light and actors in Klingon attire in the uppermost tiers with the matte painting of Klingons in the gallery." (Trek: The Unauthorized Story of the Movies, p. 173)}} Children These Klingon children played on the ship owned by T'Kuvma's father. T'Kuvma attempted to get them to leave, but they attacked him. ( ) Judges In 2293, these three judges presided over the trial of Captain James Kirk and Doctor Leonard McCoy after they were accused of involvement in the assassination of Chancellor Gorkon. The trio of judges consisted of an albino Klingon speaker and two other judges who, like the albino, wore hoods embroidered with Klingon lettering but, unlike most Klingons (including the speaker), were not bearded. Kirk and McCoy were found guilty, but the albino judge commuted the sentence to life imprisonment on Rura Penthe, in light of the circumstantial nature of the evidence and to foster amity in the peace talks. ( ) Kohlar's great-grandfather Kor and Koloth's firstborn sons These sons of Kor and Koloth, along with Dax, son of Kang, were all murdered by The Albino, prompting the trio of warriors, along with Curzon Dax to enter a blood oath to avenge their deaths. ( ) |The novel Forged in Fire gives Kor's son the name as well.}} Military personnel Rura Penthe inhabitants T'Kuvma's father T'Kuvma's father owned an ancient ship that was abandoned after his death and later discovered by his son. The derelict was used as a playground for other Klingon children, who attacked T'Kuvma when he tried to chase them away. ( ) Translator This translator translated General 's spoken Klingonese into English for the benefit of Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy during their trial for the death of Chancellor Gorkon in 2293. ( ) . The Star Trek Encyclopedia stated that this was in fact Klaa.}} Klingons, Unnamed (23rd)